<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nowhere to run by harvuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888907">nowhere to run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro'>harvuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Other, Violence, short asf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i hate you, techno. before i smash your skull open, tell me why you did it," dream says, angrily.</p>
<p>techno laughs, "because i knew it would kill you."</p>
<p>_<br/>this is really short! lmk how it is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nowhere to run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you're gonna die-"</p>
<p>"i'm gonna kill you."</p>
<p>techno swings his sword directly towards dream's neck, dream moving oh-so slightly out of place, causing only a tear in the neckline of his green hoodie.<br/>dream waves his axe at techno, "why the hell would you do that to him?!"</p>
<p>"do what, dreamie? i don't know what you're talking about," techno replies, snarkily.</p>
<p>dream growls, "my best friend is dead because of you, you asshole!" he swings his axe, ripping open the side of techno's upper arm.</p>
<p>"fuck!"</p>
<p>"there's a lot more where that comes from, little pig," dream laughs.</p>
<p>techno leans backwards, lunging towards dream and ripping the mans hoodie open, along with a small cut directly across his chest. dream laughs maniacally,<br/>the pain not fazing him in the fit of rage he's currently in. the blonde haired man ran directly towards techno, jumping on him and slamming him to the <br/>grass, straddling him with his axe in hand. techno swore as his sword flew away from his reach.</p>
<p>"i hate you, techno. before i smash your skull open, tell me why you did it," dream says, angrily.</p>
<p>techno laughs, "because i knew it would kill you."</p>
<p>"fuck you, techno. nowhere to run now. you're dead," dream responds, bringing up his axe and slamming it directly in the middle of <br/>techno's head.</p>
<p>dream laughs as blood spills,</p>
<p>he finally got his revenge. if george was alive, he would be proud.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>